1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a fabrication method thereof, and more particularly, to a flexible display device using a semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display devices having excellent characteristics such as low profile, flexibility and the like have been developed in the display technical field. On the contrary, currently commercialized main displays are represented by liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and active matrix organic light emitting diodes (AMOLEDs). However, there exist problems such as a slow response time, difficult implementation of flexibility in case of LCDs, and there exist drawbacks such as short life span, poor yield as well as low flexibility in case of AMOLEDs.
Further, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are light emitting devices for converting an electrical current to light, and have been used as a light source for displaying an image in an electronic device including information communication devices since red LEDs using GaAsP compound semiconductors were made commercially available in 1962, together with a GaP:N-based green LEDs. Accordingly, the semiconductor light emitting devices may be used to implement a flexible display, thereby presenting a scheme for solving the problems.
The need of high resolution exists for a flexible display using the semiconductor light emitting device, and thus, the semiconductor light emitting devices should be arranged in fine pitch. However, this causes difficulty in electrical connection between a wiring electrode and a semiconductor light emitting device. For example, when a wiring electrode is electrically connected to a conductive electrode of the semiconductor light emitting device using an anisotropy conductive film (ACF), conductive balls are lost due to a small size or difficult alignment in case of fine pitch.